


011. Do You Remember Any Of That?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Hey you called this number at like 3am and we talked about some pretty heavy shit. Do you remember any of that?Rivamika





	011. Do You Remember Any Of That?

Levi walked into the living room of his shared apartment between him, Isabel, and Farlan. Levi sat down next to Farlan while Isabel was making some mess in the kitchen. "What should I do?" Levi asked. "What do you mean?" Farlan asked. "Mi- my friend called me last night." Levi began. "Hah. Who's your friend other than us?" Isabel called from the kitchen. "Anyway, at like 3. And we talked about a lot if stuff." Levi started. "Okay, what about it?" Farlan asked. "I'm pretty sure she was drunk or something. And I don't know how much she'd remember or if I should even bring it up. What do you think?" Levi asked. "Um, you could call her and see how much she remembers and works off of that." Farlan suggested. "Good idea, thanks." Levi said, getting off the couch and going back into his room.

Levi unlocked his phone and called Mikasa's number. "Hello?" Mikasa's voice asked, horsley through the phone. "Hey, Mikasa, it's Levi." Levi started. "Oh, hey Levi. What's up?" Mikasa asked groggily. "Um, there's something I need to talk to you about." Levi began. "Oh, um, okay. What's it about?" Mikasa asked. "It's kind of important, could you meet me at Thomas's in about ten minutes or so?" Levi asked. " Um, yeah, sure. See you then." Mikasa agreed. Levi ended the call and grabbed his wallet and keys before going to his car and heading off to the coffee place to meet Mikasa.

But before Levi could get out the door, he got stopped by Isabel and Farlan. "So, big bro, where do you think your going all secretive?" Isabel asked, standing in front of the door. "None of your business brat, now move." Levi sneered, pushing Isabel out of the way. "Whoa, Levi calm down. But seriously, where are you going?" Farlan asked. "I'm meeting someone." Levi stated. "Is it her?" Farlan asked. " What! Who? Who are you meeting?" Isabel frantically asked, looking between the two boys. "Maybe. Yes it is." Levi confirmed. "Oh, okay. Well, have fun with that Levi." Farlan encouraged. "Thanks Farlan. Bye." Levi said walking out the door. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Levi! Where are you going?" Isabel yelled from within the house after Levi had closed the door.

In about eight minutes, Levi was sitting in the coffee house, waiting for Mikasa to show up. "Hey Levi what's up?" Mikasa asked. "Um, do you remember anything from last night?" Levi asked. "No, not really. Why? What happened?" Mikasa asked. "Look, I'm just gonna say it. Last night, at like 3, you called me and we talked about some heavy shit. Do you remember any of it?" Levi asked. "Fuck. That actually happened? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Mikasa muttered, covering her face with her hands. "Hey! Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Levi soothed. "No! I can't believe I actually told you that! I'm such a fucking idiot." Mikasa cried. "Hey," Levi called, lifting Mikasa's face into his hands, "I love you too."


End file.
